The Dream
by nekoluver
Summary: FMA meets Fruits Basket and crazy authors for random craziness! Also EdXWinry fluff!
1. summonings of juunishi

Okay, so I co-wrote this with my friend who chooses to go by FMAFreak (I beg forgiveness if this name was stolen from anyone as my friend does not have an account on here!). She was in charge of what some of the characters said or did and I was in charge of the rest if them. I will not be held accountable for her characters. I also apologize for any OOCness(like the fact that Win thinks she's a badass) and typos. Oh and yet another thing, this fic was written in a play-type format so I had to re-write it so if it sucks because it's written weird that's why. Oh yeah, I'm gonna use little smile face things like 0.o and stuff because I can and that's how I am:P This is a Fruits Basket/FMA crossover. Pairings: WinryXEd, hinted one-sided HaruXYuki

Disclaimer: Neither of us owns FMA or Fruits Basket. TT

Characters(who gets them):

FMAFreak:

Edward Elric

Alphonse Elric

Yuki Sohma

Momiji Sohma

Nekoluver:

Winry Rockbell

Kyo Sohma

Kisa Sohma

Haru Sohma

. 

It was a beautiful, clear day in the small town of Resembool. The sun was shining, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It seemed like the whole town just wanted to sit back and relax. Everyone was at peace. That is, except for the Rockbell household...

"Winry knock it off!" Ed shouted after being hit in the head yet again with Winry's relentless wrench.(A/N tongue twister XP)

"I won't knock it off until you stop being an idiot!" Winry replied just as loud and fiercely. "Which I'm sure won't be anytime soon..."

0.o "...I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Ed shouted with and was about ready to attack his mechanic.

Winry suddenly started acting really weird and raised her wrench in the air while twirling and chanting, "I summon you oh great kitty man of anger! Here my call and come to my aide! Gigidy ga ga boo boo!"

After she was finished, Kyo suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"What the hell?" Kyo asked, looking around confused. "First I hear a really weird voice in my head and now I'm...Where the hell am I?"

"You can't do that!" Ed yelled to Winry, then he jumped inside of Al, who had been watching the entire thing. "Charge Alphonse!"

By now Kyo was very confused and starting to think someone had slipped something in his drink. "Um...Someone please tell me what's going on."

"I'm so happy you're here!" Winry yelled happily, then hugged Kyo. A loud _poof_ was heard and then Kyo was a wide-eyed cat.

"Al nooo! Don't look at it!" Ed shouted quickly, trying, to no avail, to get his brother to look away.

Al was silent for a minute and then, "KITTY!" He shouted and then stuffed Kyo inside his armor as he threw Ed out.

"Well I didn't see this coming! Still don't know where I am though..." Kyo muttered as he started walking around inside Al. He stopped to read a sticker that he spotted. "Made in China...Well that's gay!"

"He he, he tickles," Al laughed as Kyo walked around.

"Get that stupid cat out of Al now Winry! Cuz if you don't..." Ed transformed his automail arm into a blade. "I'll kill you!"

Winry's eyes turned into flaming orbs as an anger mark appeared on her forehead. "You think so? I'll tell you something shrimp..." Winry said dangerously softly as she pulled out a giant wrench. "I could murder you before you ever knew what hit ya!" She then glared at him, almost daring him to attack.

"_I was gonna kick his ass for calling me stupid, but I think this girl's got it covered,_" Kyo smirked at his thought. "_I can just imagine...The squirt being beat up by a girl..._"

Needless to say, Ed never could pass up a dare... "Look you automail bitch! Take this!" Ed charged Winry with full intention (at the moment) not to kill her, but severely injure her.

"No little big brother!" Al shouted and then started to twirl like Winry had chanting, "Oh come great rat who can defeat the cat!"

Yuki popped out of no where just as Kyo had and looked around. 0.o? "Where am I now?"

"Will someone get me my damn clothes!" Kyo shouted, still from inside Al.

Winry side-stepped as Ed charged her, causing him to run into the wall. Secretly she flinched on the inside when the _thump_ of his face hitting the wall was heard but she said, "Idiot. You can't just charge blindly at your opponent. I would have thought you'd know better being a 'great state alchemist' and all..."

Ed pried himself off the wall and then looked at Winry all dazed and confused from the impact. "How dare you...you...You no good automail freak!" Ed roared and then charged again.

"Ha ha you stupid cat!" Yuki teased and then saw that Ed was charging again. "Oh Ed, you might now want to do that."

Winry side-stepped again with a sigh. Suddenly, Kisa popped out of no where, right in front of the charging Ed. She started screaming when she saw him coming right at her.

"...I want my fucking clothes." Kyo said, seemingly oblivious to Kisa's predicament.

A girl with black, curly hair flowing down the middle of her back and red cat eyes suddenly popped out of no where. She had on a black T-shirt with a red heart with an orange cat that had an anger mark on its forehead on it; black, baggy pants with chains and buckles on the sides; and black shoes with triangles on the sides of the top.

Nekoluver handed Kyo a pink kimono. "Good enough for who it's for!"

Ed stopped about two inches in front of Kisa. "Where the hell did you come from?"

Yuki then punched Ed...hard. "Don't talk to her that way!"

Suddenly a girl with a combination of red, black, and purple hair with yellow cat eyes appeared. She was wearing a black T-shirt, black baggy pants with red belts and silver chains, a silver pocket watch, and black shoes with metal bars on the top and stars at the ends.

"I feel like I missed something..." FMAFreak said.

Kisa stared with wide eyes a Ed for a little while, then went up to Yuki. "Yuki-chan! I'm scared! Where are we?"

Kyo was now wearing the pink kimono, which had a purple sash(A/N I couldn't think of what the stupid sash thingy was called...) "I said I wanted my clothes you stupid bitch!"

Nekoluver walked over to Winry and pointed at the wrench in her hand. "Can I borrow that?"

Winry sighed, "Sure, whatever." she handed Nekoluver the wrench and then walked out of the room.

Nekoluver went back over to Kyo and hit him hard with the wrench. "Kyo you jerk! I give you my only pink kimono and you treat me like this! I should kick your ass!" she then turned to Ed. "And _you_! Go get Winry you idiot!

Ed nodded. "Yes ma'am," he said and then ran after Winry.

"It's okay Kisa, we're in the Rockbell house," Yuki said, and then looked at Kyo. "Ha ha you stupid cat."

"NL, should we follow Winry?" FMAFreak asked and then stated, "Oh Kyo, pink is not your color..."

"Don't call me stupid ya damn rat!" Kyo yelled at Yuki and then turned to FMA. "And if someone would give me my clothes! Or would you rather have me run around naked!"

Nekoluver pondered the idea, but decided not to comment on it. "...So anyways! No, I think we should give Ed and Winne their space. But with the magic of writing our readers can know what's going on! ... Next chapter!"

. 

Yay chappie one done! Yeah next chappie's probably gonna be REALLY short but oh well. Oh & I'm not gonna post it for at least a couple days because I wanna be mean and create suspense. :P ha ha! Now if you'll press the pretty burple(or is it plue?...) button and review I may be nice and post it up sooner.


	2. Muahahaha!

Woot woot chapter two! Yeah same pairings, same people in charge not much to say but neither me nor FF own FMA or Fruits Basket. Cuz if we did Ed & Winry would be all smoochy smoochy and Winry would be a badass and Kyo would end up in pink dresses all the time. Yeah... Oh, somewhere in the beginning of this fic while we're watchin' Ed and Win all of the juunishi arrive, but most of them stay quiet do to the fact that we fed them laffy taffy and it's holding their mouths closed.

(Takes sip of Cherry Coke) On with the fic!

. 

Outside with Ed and Winry:

"Winry, I said I was sorry!" Ed pleaded. "And I could never stay mad at you! I just had a really bad day!" (A/N He's somewhat lying...)

"Oh yeah, and what was so bad about _your day_?" Winry asked defensively.

"Um...Oh ya well...Uh..." Ed stuttered. "I withdraw the question!"

"Whatever," Winry said and started to walk away.

"Oh this sucks..." Ed muttered. "Winry come back!"

Winry turned around and glared at Ed. "Screw you!"

"Fine I will!" Ed yelled back.

"...When did you become such a damn perv?" Winry asked, disgusted.

"When you became a damn-" Ed started but cut himself off. "Nope! Not gonna go there!"

Winry got a dangerous look in her eyes and then asked sickly sweetly, "When I became such a damn _what_ Edward?"

"Oh nothing..." Ed replied and then ran back into the house.

Winry ran after Ed. "Hey get back here!"

When they got into the house, they saw that all of the guys were wearing dresses and make-up.

"What the fuck! What the hell is wrong with all of you!" Ed asked, appalled.

"Come here Ed," FMAFreak said like she was calling to a pet.

"Run away!" Ed screamed and tried to do just that, but NL grabbed his wrists and held them behind his back.

"Uh...FF, a little help here!" Nekoluver gasped, trying to keep hold of the short blonde. FMAFreak then came over and helped.

"Winry help me!" Ed yelled, shocked that she hadn't already.

Winry grinned mischievously. "Okay I'll help..." she handed NL & FF a pink frilly dress to put Ed in.

Ed stopped struggling to stare at Winry in shock. "Wha- Bu- I hate you!" Then he resumed his struggles.

"Gah! He...Won't...Stop! That's it!" Nekoluver hit Ed in the head with the wrench, knocking him out. "And now...The transformation begins! Muahahahaha!"

Lightning cracked in the distance as NL, FF, and Winry began to reach for Ed.

. 

Told yall it was gonna be short. Ha ha. Now you gotta wait again. So while you're waiting, press the pretty burple(yes i decided it was burple) button and review. Flames, comments, helpful hints, w/e just review.


	3. dresses of randomness

...(looks at clock) OMG it's 1 o'clock in the morning! Oh well...Oh yeah, sometime Tohru arrived...

Disclaimer: neither of us own FMA or FB. If we did 1 of us would probably have killed the other by now from fighting over what the characters said or did. So we leave those stories in the capable hands of Hiromu Arakawa and Natsuki Tayaka.

----

3 Hours After Ed Was Knocked Out

Ed was finally waking up. "AAAHHH!"

"Wow, you look like shit," Yuki said bluntly.

"Hey I thought we did a good job!" Nekoluver pouted. Then she grinned at Ed. "Wanna see?" She pointed to a full-length mirror hanging on the wall.

"Guys aren't supposed to be in dresses!" Yuki yelled.

"You look good in pink Ed," Al told his brother. "You could pass yourself off as a girl.

"Shut up Al!" Ed yelled in reply. "Winry I hate you!"

"Now Ed, you shouldn't hate Winry," Nekoluver said, wagging a finger at the shrimp. "She did your make-up!"

"It's kinda sad how much you look like a girl..." Winry said to Ed.

"But Yuki, you're in a dress too..." Haru said, being the one person really paying attention to the teenage mutant rat. (A/N Okay so he's not really a mutant but w/e you'll live...)

"Shut up Haru!" Yuki replied. "So are you!" Yuki and the rest of the guys (excluding the midget one) started taking off their dresses.

"Winry! How dare you!" Ed went back to his ranting. "I hate you! I never want to see you again!"

"Ed you should be nicer to Winry. She can stop building your automail," FMAFreak said matter-of-factly.

"I don't care! I hate her and I never want to see her again!" Ed yelled and then started taking off his dress.

Tears started to well up in Winry's eyes. "I hate you too! I hope the hummonculi find you and kill you! I hope you burn in hell!" Winry screamed at the top of her lungs and then ran out crying.

"Wow..." Nekoluver stared after Winry for a moment and then turned to Ed. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Kisa asked Al, "How come little big brother made sissy cry?"

Al responded by taking Kisa into the other room so she wouldn't have to witness such things.

"Nothing's wrong with me!" Ed said while wiping the make-up off his face.

"Ed, you should see if she's okay," Yuki advised.

"No! I refuse to be anywhere near her!" Ed replied stubbornly.

"Ed be nice to Winry!" Al yelled from the other room.

"Fine," Ed said and then went after Winry.

"Oh the drama!" Nekoluver said with a smile, "Now we get to travel again!"

"Huh?" Kyo was confused.

"He speaks!" Nekoluver exclaimed. "Why were you quiet for so long?"

"Because everyone else was talking and I didn't get a chance to!" Kyo replied, annoyed.

"Pfft. Whatever. I know damn well with that big mouth of yours you could've said something if you wanted to," Nekoluver said and then narrowed her eyes. "You were checking out Tohru weren't you?"

Kyo blushed at the last comment. "Hell no! Why would I do that!"

Nekoluver smiled triumphantly. "Ha! Anyways! We must travel! Which means the end of another chappie!"

-----

Guuuh...Must...Sleep...Finish typing...In...Morning...Review Please! ...jnmuhhu(fell asleep on keybord)


	4. Oh the fluffthe FLUFF!

Wow my chapters have been short! Heh heh...Anyways I don't really have anything to say except that there's no ownage. So yeah...

. 

Outside With Ed & Winry(volume II): 

Ed looked everywhere but couldn't find Winry. Finally, he heard sobs coming from a nearby shed, so naturally he went and listened at the door.

"Stupid jerk," Winry said through her tears. "I'm used to him insulting me, but..."

Realizing it was Winry, Ed listened even harder.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Winry paused and then laughed bitterly. "I wonder what he'd do if I killed myself?"

"I wouldn't give a shit!" (A/N Just kidding! .. I know that was mean, but it was FF's fault!)

At this, Ed burst through the door. "Winry! You can't kill yourself!" Ed shouted and then hugged her repeating that he was sorry over and over.

Winry was shocked at first, but then she remembered what he had said and became hard and cold. She pulled out of his grasp and turned away from him. "I don't believe you Edward..."

"I know you don't..." Ed replied with a said look of self disgust. "I don't blame you...But you can't go suicidal. Imagine how many people you would leave behind."

Winry spun around. "Yeah, Granny and Al. Besides, I'm not really suicidal. It was just a thought, so...Calm down, okay?"

"You shouldn't even let your mind go there!" Ed scolded and then looked down. "Because...I...love you."

Winry was flat out shocked. "Ed...Are you just saying that?" Winry asked, but then got her composure. "I bet you're just trying to make me feel better..."

"No I'm not just saying it!" Ed said, trying to convince her. "Unfortunately..." he whispered. Then louder, "I would never say something and not mean it! Except for all the things I did say which I didn't mean!" _"I hope the others don't hear me..._"

Winry glared at Ed. "Why didn't you tell me sooner you jerk!" She jumped and hugged Ed, knocking him down. (A/N FYI she's now basically on top of him)

Meanwhile, Nekoluver, who was listening outside of the shed door, giggled. "Aw so cute!"

"It's almost enough to make you sick," Haru whispered to Yuki. "Isn't it?"

"I know," Yuki whispered back. "But it doesn't seem like them."

Meanwhile, Ed was silent and stunned since Winry was now on top of him.

"Lil big brother!" Al whispered. "What are you doing in there?"

"Aw so cute," Momiji giggled.

Winry blushed, finally realized what she had done. "Oops!" She laughed, getting off Ed.

"I bet I know what he's doing," Nekoluver whispered with an evil grin.

"Eh?" Ed...asked?... "_Oh you stupid stupid._" He thought to himself before looking out the dirty she window and seeing a bunch of people listening at the door. "Hey!"

"Oh no he sees us run!" FMAFreak shouted and everyone dashed away.

Ed went and opened the door, but by the time he did everyone was gone.

"Well that was fun! I wonder how they found out we were there?..." Nekoluver pondered as she ran away. Soon FF came running up beside her so she decided to talk to her. "You think it's safe to leave them alone?"

"Probably not," FMAFreak replied.

Back With Ed & Winry(I didn't feel like starting a new chapter):

Winry sighed. "Come on Ed." She grabbed his hand and started walking. "We still need to talk and if we stay here, they'll come back. They're annoying. By the way, do you even know who those people are?"

"No..." Ed replied seeming to finally realized a bunch of people he didn't know were hanging out at the Rockbell's house. "Okay, let's go."

Winry walked without saying anything for a minute. Then she asked, "So...Where ya wanna go?"

Ed started panicking and then saw a path into the woods. "Um...How about...the woods?"

"Um...o...okay," Winry replied. "_Oh God. I hope he's not going to be a perv._"

"_God, what am I doing!_" Ed asked himself, still panicking. "So...um..."

"Did you really mean what you said?" Winry asked softly.

"...Um...uh...yes," Ed replied nervously.

Winry blushed. "Heh. I don't know what to say..." She muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

"I don't know what to say either...OH SHIT!"

"Huh?"

"They're following us!"

Nekoluver was attempting to hide behind a maple leaf. "They'll never see me!" she whispered.

FMAFreak was attempting to hide behind NL. "Yes they will!" She whispered back.

Ed grabbed Winry's arm and began to run away. "We can outrun them!"

He shouted and Winry ran along with him.

"Oh damn it!" Nekoluver shouted and ran after the couple.

"Damn it!" FMAFreak yelled and led the rest of the group after Ed and Winry.

. 

End of another chapter! See, I was going to just finish the story in this chapter but then I thought, I can't make it too long after the rest of them have been so short. So yeah...I think next chapter's gonna be the last but there might be two more. Review pwetty pwease! I'll give ya a cupcake that looks like Ed!


	5. SPLAP!

sigh Back again! .This is the last chappie. Okay I hope you are all enjoying my story and if not, Why the hell are you still reading it:P enjoy

Disclaimer: Neither Nekoluver or FMAFreak own FMA or Fruits Basket sigh

. 

Ed and Winry crashed through the forest, breaking twigs and plants and they went.

"We need a different tactic!" Winry shouted desperately. "They're too fast!"

"What about the lake?" Ed asked. "We could dive in and they wouldn't know where we went!"

"But then we couldn't talk, which would defeat the whole purpose!" Winry replied, frustrated.

"But we get out of the water right after they leave," Ed said, trying to make the plan work.

"What if they don't leave?"

"Um..." Ed stopped suddenly, causing Winry to stop with him. Everyone else ran past them off the cliff right in front of them. "Problem solved!"

"You know you just killed your friends right?" Winry asked Ed.

Nekoluver put her arms out like wings as she fell. "I can fly!"

"Look I'm a duck!" FMAFreak yelled to NL as she flapped her arms.

"They're alive," Ed replied. "Even though we didn't really know them..."

"I am not!" Nekoluver shouted up the cliff. "Wait...You know me! I've haunted you for the past month!"

Winry turned to Ed. "So, you just wanna walk away?"

"Hum...Yup." Ed replied. The two began walking away.

"Don't you ignore me!" Nekoluver shouted at them.

Haru was falling suspiciously close to Yuki. "Well this sucks!"

"Why are you so close?" Yuki asked and then remembered a certain tiger girl. "We forgot about Kisa! She's still with Al!"

"She safe," Haru replied with a shrug. "He's a suit of armor."

"But alchemy!" Yuki replied, afraid for the tiger's innocence.

"Huh?" Haru didn't get it. "But why- Oh! Oh god..." (A/N okay this is kinda an inside joke so I'll have to explain. Al can transform any part of himself into _anything_ ,as long as it stays the same substance, using alchemy.)

"Look the bottom!" Nekoluver yelled, pointing to the bottom.

"YAY!" FMAFreak shouted, excited.

"We is gonna go splat! Tee hee!" Nekoluver said in a baby voice. Then everyone 'went splat'.

Shrek then walked to the bottom of the cliff. "Yes! A never ending supply of jelly!" he shouted, going to get a shovel.

Okay, Back With Ed and Winry(again...):

Ed walked very, VERY close to Winry, causing her to blush.

"_He really like to make me blush doesn't he?_" Winry thought to herself. "Ed?"

"Huh?" he asked

Winry shivered. "I'm cold."

Ed threw his red jacket around her arms.

Winry smiled. "Hey, let's stop here."

"Why?"

Winry smiled mischievously. "Come here, Edward."

"Huh," Ed walked uncertainly closer to Winry, who leaned in to kiss him.

Ed woke up, and looked around. He was lying in bed. "Oh damn it!" He yelled and heard a whimper from beside him. There was Winry, asleep.

Winry stirred and finally woke up. "What did you dream about now?"

"_It really happened...Yes!_" Ed thought to himself before he pulled Winry closer to him and cuddled with her. "Nothing, just go back to sleep."

. 

THE END! aww it was so cute! Tee hee. Neither me nor FF can figure out how it always ends up so fluffy though...shrugs Oh well...Review pwetty please! does puppy-dog eyes


End file.
